Friday Night Survival 12/1/15
A video package of all the current wrestlers in Survival roster was played, showing all of their finisher moves and their accomplishments. Cesaro was shown, posing his World Heavyweight Championship in a bright-lit room, followed up with a close up view of the TV Championship and ended off with all of the wrestlers lining up behind Cesaro diagonally. Segment 1''' ' ???: Welcome to the first ever episodic telecast of Survival! All of you fans were wondering on why I am here but not Paul Heyman right? For those who don’t know what happened the last time, roll the footage! *Video package of how Paul Heyman lost his authority powers at the hands of Mr.Kennedy and Mr.Kennedy created Survival as a new brand* ???: Now, all of you should be educated on what happened. Your next question is…..who am I? Ladies and gentlemen, I am none other than…...Corey Graves! That’s right…..Mr. Kennedy have requested me to be in charge of Survival as the General Manager! With that knowledge, we are going to shake things up here in Survival. We are going to have 4 wrestlers faced each other tonight in a Fatal 4 Way match to determine the number one contender for Cesaro’s World Heavyweight Championship. A Triple Threat match to determine the new TV Championship…..no, I should say the Intercontinental Championship between AJ Styles, Rey Mysterio and John Cena! Hope you all have a great night!' ' *Cesaro’s music hits*' ' Cesaro: Corey, you are making a bad decision of having a number one contendership for my World Heavyweight Championship...because the last time I check, I was the first ever World Heavyweight Champion in this brand. You know why? It’s because no one in this brand can beat me. Graves: Cesaro, instead of blabbering over there on the stage, get ready for your match later. Your opponent will be…..Ryback! Good luck Cesaro…. *leaves the ring and walk to the ramp, facing the angry Cesaro before walking away*' ' Match 1: Kurt Angle and Jack Swagger vs Apollo Crews and Tyson Kidd in a Tag Team match' ' Kurt Angle wins after 13 minutes after Kidd taps out to the Angle Lock. Segment 2:' ' AJ Styles was seen, taping up his fists for his upcoming match. Rey Mysterio came in the room with Styles’s surprise. Mysterio: AJ, we all know how much the Intercontinental Championship mean to you, me and Cena. But I want to let you know that no matter what happens, may the best man wins. *extend a hand*' ' AJ: *looks at Rey’s hand* Rey, you know me. We go out there, sacrificing our bodies for the shot of becoming the World Champion. If all of us want to achieve that goal, we have to go through others by hook or crook. If I have to go out there and cheat my way to be the Intercontinental Champion, I will….Rey. Because I have to do what it’s best for my family and more importantly, myself. *walks off* Segment 3:' ' Alex Riley(interviewer): Mr. Graves, may I have a word with you? All of the fans are wondering….who will be in the Fatal 4 Way match later for the number one… Graves: Riley, I won't answer that question. Hope you understand. This is a business perspective. I want surprises to keep the ratings up so I don’t wish to leak it out now. The 4 contenders will be known soon before the match. If you will excuse me, I have a show to run.' ' Match 2: AJ Styles vs Rey Mysterio vs John Cena in a Triple Threat match for the Vacant Intercontinental Championship' ' AJ Styles wins the championship at 19 minutes after hitting the Styles Clash on Mysterio onto a steel chair. Mysterio slowly staggered up to his feets, looking at AJ Styles with anger while AJ celebrated on his title victory. Segment 4: ' ' Riley: AJ, may I have a word with you on how you feel about winning the Intercontinental Championship? AJ: Riley, I take it that you’re blind or busy with your social media bullshit stuffs to even see what might be the most greatest thing that have ever happened in the inaugural episode of Survival. I am the new Intercontinental Champion and I don’t lie to people. If I have to do underhand tactics to win a championship, I will. Now get out of my face before you tarnish the championship with your stupidity. *walks off*' ' Match 3: CM Punk vs Batista vs Samoa Joe vs Dean Ambrose in a Fatal 4 Way match for the number one contendership' ' Batista wins the match after hitting the Batista Bomb on Ambrose while Joe held Punk in the Coquina Clutch despite knowing Batista is winning the match. Referees intervened, trying to make Joe release the hold after the match. Punk was forced to be stretched out of the arena but Joe attacked the officials and pushed Punk off the stage. Joe was forced to be restrained by the security and referees, leaving a chorus of boos by the crowd.' ' Segment 5: Graves: Joe, come here. I need to have a word with you. Tell me what happened on there. Why did you need to go berserk on Punk? ' ' Joe: I answer to no one...not even to you. I do what I want because I am Samoa Joe. Now leave me alone before I do the same to you….Corey Graves. *walks away while Graves looking visibly angry*' ''' Main event: Ryback vs Cesaro in a non-title single match Cesaro wins the match at 13 minutes after lifting Ryback up and hitting the European Uppercut. Ryback was attended by the medics after the match, which might be a dislocated jaw. Cesaro pushed the medics and starts to stomp on Ryback. Batista came out of nowhere and starts to attack Cesaro and the show ends with Batista posing with Cesaro’s world title.